


Implications

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  This is all wrong.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might smack me for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

The house on the hill was home, and Ed let out a sigh of relief at finally reaching it. Punching Al’s shoulder – his _flesh_ shoulder – he grinned, saying, “We’ve made it.”

“Yeah!” Al’s smile was so huge, it looked like it’d take over his face. “Granny and Winry will be so happy to see us!”

“See you, they’ve seen my ugly mug enough.” Cocking his head, Ed spotted Den on the porch, barking a welcome. The old dog came off the porch to meet them, and the screen door opened. Al, petting Den, didn’t notice the person standing in the doorway, but Ed’s heart sank all the way down to his feet.

“Ed! Al! You guys!” The person leaped off the porch, running to them, long legs and arms pumping, hair flying behind. The tackle hug sent them sprawling back onto the grass, with Ed and Al staring up at what should’ve been Winry. “I’m so glad to see you!” There were _tears_ in this guy’s eyes, and Ed thought he could almost see Winry’s face, distorted by a masculine cast.

 _Oh, shit._

What had happened to Winry when they’d gotten their bodies back?


	2. Reactions

They all sat around the kitchen table, Granny, Al, Ed and Winry, food left untouched in front of them as the boys gaped at their childhood friend.

“So you don’t have any idea why this,” Ed waved a hand at Winry’s masculine form, “happened?”

She shrugged, and it wasn’t the cute move Ed remembered from the past. It looked weird, distorted. Of course, Winry looked strange. Her curves were just _gone_ , and her chest was broad rather than plump and pert. (Not that he’d been looking, just – just! And her ass – it was – Ed shook his head hard. He wasn’t looking! Really!) And her voice! It was so…so _deep!_

Winry flexed her arm, showing off her – his – bicep. “But I’m getting used to it! You woudn’t believe how strong I am now, Ed!”

He whined, digging his fingers into his hair. This was so wrong.

“Winry,” Al said, tentative, “you don’t want to stay like this, do you?”

Ed peeked up through his bangs, watching the strange young man with Winry’s distorted features. She – he – was actually considering that question.

“Well….” And there was that shrug again.

Heart falling down into his stomach, Ed let out a groan. He dropped his head onto the tabletop with a thump, rattling the dishes.

This was not the homecoming he’d had planned.


	3. The World According To

Winry sat next to him on the porch steps, her – his – hands dangling between his knees. Head tilted back, hair sweeping down to brush against the step above, for a second, Ed could almost convince himself she was really here, and not this…this funhouse mirror distortion. But her jawline was too straight, not rounded; and her shoulders were too broad. Her hands weren’t tiny any more, but broad, and her feet were huge. Ed figured her legs were hairy, too, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to look.

“Hey, Ed?”

He barely recognized her voice with its masculine timber. “Nn?”

“You know, I really missed you.” Winry turned her head – his head – a little. “A lot. I was…I thought…you know…when you came home, maybe.”

“Huh?”

Puffing hard enough to make her – his – bangs stand up, Winry said, “I can’t believe you’re this dense!” Grabbing the back of Ed’s skull, she – he – leaned in, pressing his mouth against Ed’s.

Ed stiffened in shock and horror, eyes widening. He felt something wet and hot moving inside his mouth before Winry pulled back, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Th-that - ” he panted, “don’t! Don’t do that again!”

Pouting, Winry folded his arms, looking away from Ed. “Don’t worry. I won’t.” But he turned back around, his face scrunched up. “Was that your first kiss, Ed?”

He twisted his mouth, trying to get rid of the creepy sensation of Winry’s whiskered skin pressing on his. “Yeah.” And he’d hoped it had been with Winry, too, just never, ever this way.


	4. All In Your Head

“ – other! Wake up!”

Ed jerked, grunting when he hit his head against something. “Nng!” Rubbing his skull, Ed realized he’d smacked it into a window, that scenery beyond it was moving, but slowly, and a train bell rang alerting him to the fact they were pulling into a station somewhere. “Where are we?” He shivered suddenly, remembering something, snatches of Winry, her body reformed into the shape of a man’s. _Dream. It has to have been a dream!_

“Rezembool, dummy. What’s wrong with you?” Al’s voice rang around the empty armor shell, distorted slightly by the echo.

Ed let out a relieved sigh, hating himself for being glad to see his brother in armor, but if he was normal, that mean Winry should be, too. Right? No weirdness of her being a man. “Bad dream.” He chuckled, shaking his head again. “C’mon, let’s get going. Bet the hag and Winry will be glad to see us.” Grabbing his suitcase, Ed got to his feet, stretching his back and shoulders.

“And you’ll be glad to see Winry, too, won’t you, Brother?”

Ignoring the sly note to Al’s voice, Ed shoved past him. The conductor shouted their location and, outside the train car, the locomotive hissed, steam billowing up as the whistle blew. Ed stepped onto the platform in a cloud of steam, Al following. He spotted her almost immediately, standing at the edge of the platform, waving at the sight of them.

Long hair, check. Boobs and curves ( _not that he’s looking!_ ), check. Sweet voice yelling at them – che –

“Edwaaaaaard! What did you do to my automail!?”

Ed laughed, relief flooding his body. Yeah. Everything was back to normal. Just the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
